


Time to face the facts.

by ElegantHedgehog



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'll fix you up, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantHedgehog/pseuds/ElegantHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna and Wally worry when Artemis is late coming back from a secretive mission.<br/>When she comes back to the cave beaten and angry, what can Wally do but patch her up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to face the facts.

Temarinara4 did an amazing Fanart picture for this fanfic! Massive thanks to her!

http://temarinara4.deviantart.com/art/PC-Wally-and-Artemis-294297609?q=favby%3ATopah%2F53475952&qo=189 

 

===============================================================================

Zatanna was worried and as much as I didn't want to admit it, so was I. Artemis had told Zatanna that she had to " Take care of some personal business." and still wasn't back yet.

Zatanna sighed turning to me and said, " She's over 3 hours late Wally. We need to contact Green Arrow." I wondered how much more Zatanna knew about Artemis then the rest of us. What did she know that made her so worried? I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, she's just overly worried because she recently lost her dad right? But there it was, in the back of my mind. That sharp pain I felt when Artemis had died in that damned training exercise.

"Yeah, ok. Lets call Green Arrow."

And just as I walked over to the com center, the Zeta Tube announces Artemis's return to the cave.

In comes Artemis in her civvies, bleeding and limping into the cave. Zatanna ran up to her half yelling questions at her. The "Are you oks?" and "What happened?" were mostly ignored by Artemis who mumbled just as many " I'm fines." before walking towards her room. Zatanna shook her head and called after her, " You know where to find me when you want to talk." and went in the direction of her own room.

The sight of her all banged up like that made me feel uneasy and I found myself walking down the hall towards her room. I knocked softly on her door but she didn't respond. I nudged open her door and saw her sitting on her bed, trying to wrap her numerous cuts.

"Artemis, what happened to you? Are you alright?" I must have surprised her as she jumped up from the bed. She swayed where she stood and I ran to her side, making her sit back down. " I'm fine Wally, I can take care of myself." She answered me gruffly. "Sure Artemis, I can see just how fine you are." I murmured.

I took a moment to look over her injures. She had a gash on her forehead that was dripping blood down the left side of her face. Her chest and arms also had cuts, and bruises were quickly forming. I took some disinfectant and gauze from the first aid kit that was by her side and started to clean the cuts on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. I was worried that she hadn't yelled at me or thrown me out of her room. That's what we did right? We stayed angry at each other, making snide remarks and trying to get under each others skin. But she was silent, silent and letting me patch her up.

" Will you tell me what happened? Artemis, you should have asked us for help, should have let me come with you..." I tried again but she cut me off. " You've made it clear from the moment I joined this team that I wasn't welcomed by you. I don't need you Wally. I wish you'd just leave me alone. " She said looking straight ahead. She was trying to sound tough, but her voice quivered. Neither of us said another word. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed as I bandaged the cuts on her arm. I kept cleaning her wounds and she let me. We had been trying harder lately.

We both knew there was no going back after what happened over the last few months. Biyalia, the training exercise, and the sheer amount of times we had to rely on each other. We were developing feelings but were to terrified to deal with them yet. But for now I was happy to be near her. Happy she was letting me help her. It was a start, and at least I was able to make sure she was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it. I have about 10 fanfictions that I have to edit and upload. I'll try to get them up soon. One of them is a prequel to this covering what Artemis is doing when she is taking care of her personal business. I have also had a ton of request for Young Justice smut. I have heard your crys and will be posting some soon! If there is anything you really want me to write about, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Please leave a review. Reviews make me write soo much faster and are very encouraging. See you soon!


End file.
